


Soulless

by RaccoonSinQueen



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Don't worry, F/M, Lots of Unrequited Love, Paps seems apathetic at first, Reader actually likes the disgusting excuse for a monster, Swapfell, This one's only gonna be a couple chapters long, Unrequited, and as always, but he's gonna fall and he's gonna fall HARD, love interests are jerks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen
Summary: Papyrus hasn’t felt his soul in decades. No anger, no sadness, no joy, just apathy. He isn’t dismayed by this, though. In fact, he's fine with it. It truly doesn’t matter to him as long as his bro is happy. But someone else isn’t so fine with his apathy.





	1. Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by When He Sees Me despite the fact this has little to nothing to do with this song, I just thought it was pretty and the girl singing this reminded me of Sour. Like said in the tags, this'll prolly only be a couple chaps long (●´ヮ` ●)ゞ

 

Papyrus stared blankly at the girl in front of him. Honestly, he knew this was coming a long while before now. It was obvious. Her frequent glances, her cheeks so quick to blush, her not-so subtly stalking him as he walked home. Really, Papyrus should’ve done something about it before, but he just didn’t care.

“Here!” She shoved the letter into his hands. “I-It’s for you…”

Papyrus smirked. She was a lovely shade of ruby, and it was pretty funny to watch her all flustered. “a letter? really?”

“I-I uhm-!” She turned away in shame, which only made Papyrus grin more. “I understand it’s a b-bit-!”

“a bit cliche? dorky? cowardly?”

She nodded.

“well, at least your aware.” Most girls who confess to him –which were not very far and few between– either end up broken down in tears or furious with him. What could he say, it was fun to mess with their heads. “welp, thanks.” Papyrus ripped it in half. “but no thanks.”

To his surprise, she didn’t start crying. Huh. He was sure she was going to do that. But instead she reached into her bag and pulled out another letter, holding it out tentatively. “I, uhm, thought you might do that… so here’s this one…”

Papyrus snorted, “wait, seriously?”

She nodded.

Papyrus stared at her for a long moment, his purple eyelights unmoving as he scanned her body. She certainly wasn’t _unattractive_. He tilted his head, envisioning her in his bed. It seemed as though she caught onto his staring, considering she began to blush deeper, shrinking deeper into her long scarf as if that would protect her. It wouldn’t.

He took it, this time opening it.

“W-wait! D-don’t open it yet! Let me, uhm-!” She looked from side to side, looking for an escape.

Papyrus eyed her disinterestedly, “don’t move.”

To Papyrus’ amusement, she did as she was told, only burning that pretty ruby color. He didn’t even notice the smile that played on his teeth as he read the letter.

_ “Dear Papyrus, _

_ If you are reading this, it must mean you’ve destroyed my first letter.” _

“wow, you really prepared for everything.”

“O-oh…” She squirmed under his gaze, playing with her feet. “Thank you.”

“it wasn’t a compliment.”

“I know.”

Papyrus eyed her curiously, before going back to the letter.

“ _First-”_

“oh, don’t tell me you made a list.”

“Uh-! S-sorry!” She quickly sputtered.

Papyrus ignored her.

_ “First, I’d like to say that there are no hard feelings about the whole destroying-my-first-letter thing. You probably don’t care, which I understand, I just want you to know I’m not sad about that. _

_ Second, I wanted to write a letter to you to express my feelings for you. I’ve known you for quite a bit, now, mostly through your brother. Because of this, I’ve decided to be honest with you and come out completely clean. I’ve developed strong feelings for you. Not platonic feelings, but romantic. You’re intelligent, attractive, interesting, strong in so many ways, and you’re so compassionate with your brother that it takes my breath away. I guess you could say that I’ve fallen head over heels for you.” _

Papyrus couldn’t believe what he was reading. He started to laugh, “strong in so many ways?”

“I-I-I-! Uh-hm-!”

“y-y-y-you what?” Papyrus mocked.

“I-I really think you are Papyrus!” She found her voice, surprising him ever so slightly once again. “Not only physically (which you are!), but also mentally and emot-!”

“stop.” Papyrus played it off as apathy, but –for some unusual reason that he couldn’t quite place– he didn’t want her to continue.

_ “Third, I know you don’t… feel things the same as others. You probably couldn’t care less about me, this letter, or even the weather outside right now.” _

Not true. Papyrus liked the sun, it was warm.

_ “But that doesn’t change my feelings at all! I still think you’re wonderful, and I only wrote this to be honest with you. I don’t expect anything like you reciprocating my feelings or even a date, really. I’m just happy that you know.  
_

_ Signed, Your’s Truly” _

“pfft, your’s truly?” 

“I-It’s… truly me?”

Papyrus laughed loudly. At least she had a sense of humor. Not that he should even give this human the time of day, but something peeked his interests. Curiosity, boredom, one of those most likely.

“wow, this is –heheh!– this is really somethin’!” Papyrus laughed again, “you really just wanted me to know?”

She nodded.

“hahaheheh! that’s hysterical…”

“D-did you… like it?”

“this letter? no. it was awfully corny, and to sweet for my tastes.” Papyrus eyed her reaction, but she made no sad movements.

“That’s fair.”

“… at the very least, though, it surprised me.”

And it was as if a ray of light shined in the girls expression, her shy and electrifying eyes for the first time meeting his dark and dim eye lights. Her smile was so innocent, it could only be worn by an angel. 

She honestly had no idea what she was getting into. The baggage Papyrus carried, his LV alone should’ve been enough to scare her away, and if not his LV then maybe the fact that he’s _slaughtered_  so much of her kind _before and after_ the peace treaty. 

But most shockingly of all, Papyrus’ hadn’t been able to feel his soul in _decades_. Not a beat, not a drop; nothing but emptiness. He was sure by now it was gone, if not rotten to the core so dark that it doesn’t have the strength to give another emotional beat.

Would she still be beaming if he told her that? Would she still want him after what he’s done? Probably not. And it’d be hilarious to watch her running screaming in the other direction.

But…

It had been so long since someone had looked at Papyrus like that, genuinely. And he’s done so much already to scare her off, and here she still is? What’s the harm in playing with this bundle of joy a little longer? And if he got bored, how fun would it be to see her sobbing when he’d crush her heart?

“fine. let’s go on a date.”

The girl faltered, amusingly. “A-a what??”

“you said your head over heels for me, right?” Papyrus chuckled when she hid her face in embarrassment. “then let’s go on a date.”

“Your… your not being serious with me?” She looked at Papyrus, quizzically.

Papyrus genuinely grinned for just a second. “heh. smart girl. no. i’m not joking, i’m serious. let’s go on a date. unless… you don’t want-?”

“No! No! I just wasn’t expecting-!”

“i don’t like you at all, honey. but i don’t dislike you either, so consider it a passing boredom for me and a lucky break for you.” Papyrus mused, neutral.

“Of course.” The girl smiled, something Papyrus found unusual considering his harsh words. “And, thank you!”

“jeez, you really are desperate.”

She shook her head, “Not for agreeing to go on a date with me, for reading my letter! Truly, it means a lot to me!”

…

Why did Papyrus like that?


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus takes you on a date.

“YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE?” Sans did a double-take, looking Papyrus up and down. “YOU?  _ YOU _ ARE GOING ON A DATE??”

 

“mm-hmm.” Papyrus shoved a handful of chips in his mouth. Had to get ready somehow, right?

 

“PAPYRUS? MY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, LAZIER-THAN-SLOTHKINGS, ASH-GUZZLING BROTHER IS GOING ON A DATE??”

 

“yes, m’lord.”

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT.” Sans looked off in the distance as if that would give him answers. “SOMEONE ACTUALLY ISN’T COMPLETELY REPULSED BY YOUR... WHOLE SELF. WAIT... THIS IS CONSENSUAL, RIGHT?”

 

“yep.”

 

“IT’S A MIRACLE!” Sans exclaimed. “I WOULD CONGRATULATE YOU! IF YOU WEREN’T SO LAZY. IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO FINALLY FIND SOMEONE, THOUGH I CAN SEE WHY IT TOOK SO LONG.”

 

Papyrus shrugged. He never told Sans about the girls who he had rejected over the years, and it was for the best.

 

“WELL, I’M JUST GLAD YOU’RE FINALLY GOING OUT AND DOING SOMETHING WITH YOUR GARBAGE DUMP OF A LIFE. SO CONGRATULATIONS FOR NOT BEING A TOTAL WASTE OF SPACE.”

 

“Thank you, m’lord.” Papyrus genuinely smiled. His little bro was so cute.

 

Something lit up in Sans eyes as he gained an idea, “OH, AND IF YOU NEED SOME TIPS ON BEING A DATING MASTER (WHICH WE BOTH KNOW YOU DO), I COULD GRACIOUSLY LEND YOU MY EXPERTISE? I HAPPEN TO BE  _ VERY  _ WELL VERSED IN THE DATING WORLD, UNLIKE YOU!”

 

Sans had been on one date ever, and it was with a small child and their Temmie friend.

 

“i would be honored, m’lord.”

 

“OF COURSE YOU WOULD! MWAHAHA!” Sans beamed, making Papyrus smile again. “OKAY, SO FIRST THINGS FIRST IS YOUR GONNA NEED TO WEAR YOUR SPECIAL CLOTHES UNDER YOUR NORMAL CLOTHES, JUST IN CASE SHE-!”

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“that’s probably her.”

 

“I’LL GET IT!” Sans put his hands on his hips triumphantly before bounding to the door. “LET’S SEE WHAT GARBAGE IS WILLING TO SETTLE FOR YOU! MWAHAHA!”

 

Sans opened it, but suddenly his expression changed. His eyelights grew just a bit, and his cheekbones warmed with magenta. Papyrus noted this very carefully.

 

“Y-Y/N?” Sans faltered, before rearranging his position in a ‘casual’ way. “I, UH- FANCY SEEING YOU HERE!”

 

“Sans,” The girl smiled, “It’s lovely to see you again.”

 

“O-OF COURSE IT IS! IT’S ALWAYS LOVELY SEEING ME!” Sans huffed, only growing in color. “BUT WHY ARE YOU HERE! AR-ARE YOU HERE BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T STAND TO BE AWAY FROM ME??” Papyrus could see the hope in his eyes.

 

The girl giggled, “Always. But that’s not the only reason. I, uhm, I actually came for... your brother.”

 

“MY BROTHER?” Sans said, like the word was rotten. “WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO SEE MY BROTHER?”

 

“Well-”

 

“NEVERMIND, DON’T ANSWER THAT BECAUSE I DON’T REALLY CARE.” Sans waved off. “BESIDES, PAPY’S ABOUT TO GO ON HIS FIRST DATE, SO HE’S BUSY.” 

 

“F-first...?” There was that lovely ruby shade again.

 

“YEAH, PFFT. I KNOW, IT’S HILARIOUS.” Sans said, elbowing her side. “UNLIKE ME! WHO IS A DATING MASTER!”

 

“Is that so?” She giggled.

 

“IT IS!” Master Sans excitedly, “I WAS JUST GIVING PAPY SOME POINTERS AND DATING TIPS BECAUSE OF HIS LACK OF EXPERIENCE!”

 

“Do you think you could give me some tips?”

 

“Y-YOU?” Sans almost jumped back, flustered. “W-W-WHY? DID YOU WANT TO-!?”

 

“Because I’m going on that date with Papyrus.”

 

“. . . ... PAPYRUS...” Papyrus watched as his brothers heart broke in front of him. The color left Sans and his eye lights shrunk in shock. Once the initial shock hit him, though, Sans buried himself in his bandana, his eyelights burning with hatred as he stared at the floor. The look alone made Papyrus’ mindset drop. “I SEE.”

 

“What’s wro-?”

 

“i’ve changed my mind.” Papyrus spoke up, grabbing the door to close it. “i don’t like you. leave.”

 

But just as Papyrus was slamming the door in her face, Sans stopped the door with his boot. Papyrus was about to question him, but Sans turned to him with a darkened expression. “ _ I DON’T WANT YOUR  _ **_LEFTOVERS_ ** _. _ ”

 

Papyrus face fell. He didn’t even have time to console his young brother because Sans shoved him outside and slammed the door. Papyrus tried to go back inside, but it was locked.

 

Anger filled Papyrus as he turned to the girl who created this whole mess. Why couldn’t she just like Sans?! Sans was way cooler than he was! How stupid could you be to choose him over Sans?! And now Sans was probably broken hearted because of this idiotic, annoying-!

 

The girl was looking to the floor with sorrow and wariness. Good. She had better been sorry. 

 

“tramp.” Papyrus growled, turning away swiftly.

 

Despite his insults and as he walked away, she followed him.

 

“stop following me.” He didn’t even look at her, but judging by the lack of footsteps behind him, she had stopped following him. 

 

Though, Papyrus could only get a few yards before Sans’ words echoed in his mind. Leftovers... Argh! Why did she have to make things so complicated for him!? 

 

Papyrus turned on his heel and briskly started walking back to the girl. She looked to him with question, but that expression soon turned to pain when he grabbed her wrist harshly and started walking again.

 

“Ah! What are y-?”

 

“no questions.” Papyrus fumed. Now he just had to figure out how to fix this mess...

 

\---

 

The tension was so thick, it could’ve been cut with a knife. They were at Muffet’s, in a booth in a dark corner of the diner. Papyrus was tapping his foot impatiently while the girl was sitting across from him, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes glued to the salt and pepper.

 

Papyrus sighed. He had to figure out a way to get her to hate him. Which, granted recent events,  _ should’ve  _ happened already. But  _ nooooooo _ , she had to be as stubborn as a mule, didn’t she? She should’ve hated him when he ripped her letter in half! And if not then, then when he insulted it! Was she a masochist?! 

 

Ugh. Papyrus could only think about Sans and his burning eyelights filled with hated. And not just his usual annoyed expression, but pure  _ betrayal _ . It filled Papyrus with a broken feeling he didn’t want.

 

“I think you should tell Sans that the date went poorly.”

 

“what?” Papyrus was ripped from his own thoughts.

 

She looked to the side, tentatively. “I don’t think Sans likes me very much... You saw his face when he found out I was going on a date with you. He must want somebody better for you...”

 

Papyrus choked, “ _ what? _ ”

 

“I didn’t really get the last thing he said, but I think you should say we ended up not clicking. I can vouch for you if he asks?”

 

Wow. Okay, well problem solved then. Papyrus leaned back, “... you’re really dense.”

 

The color returned to her cheeks. It was nice. “W-what? Did I get it wrong? Should we say it went well?”

 

“no, you’re right. relatively.” Papyrus looked to the side. “so what? you wanna meet in secret?”

 

“What? Oh no, that would be unfair to Sans.” She stood up. “Honestly, Papyrus, I didn’t expect to get this far with you.”

 

“me neither.” Papyrus shrugged, before eyeing her. “then what’s the plan? I thought you were ‘head over heels with me’?”

 

“W-well, yes.” She flushed. “But I’m perfectly content with you just knowing my feelings. The last thing I want is to get in between you and your brother, so I’m fine with just staying friends.”

 

Something irked Papyrus. She’s content with him just  _ knowing _ her feelings? Who does that? “why aren’t you fighting for me?”

 

The girl blinked, her cheeks turning a rosy color. “Did you want me to?”

 

... That was an interesting question. Did he want her to? It would be more interesting to see her trying her hardest just for him. Though, it would be easier if she just fell for Sans. But which did he want more? Regardless, the answer to that wouldn’t change the answer he gave her, “not really.”

 

She smiled, “Alright. I hope to see you around, Papyrus.”

 

She turned around, and Papyrus couldn’t stop himself from saying, “stop.”

 

She did.

 

“sit down.”

 

She did.

 

“... you're going to leave me with the check before the food even comes out?” He rested his chin on his wrist. “you're very rude.”

 

“O-oh my goodness!” She ducked her head to hide her ruby complexion. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-! I forgot-!”

 

He couldn’t quite place his interest with this girl, maybe it was due to the fact that nobody really has put themselves before Papyrus before? Putting aside her own attraction just to keep his brother happy? Maybe that should’ve made him happy? It didn’t. But it did make him curious, and he didn’t know why he liked it.

 

“how did you meet my brother?” He started.

 

“Oh!” She smiled, “I work at the amusement park! That’s actually, uhm, where I met you too... But you must’ve forgotten. Which is totally understandable.” She said, honestly.

 

He didn’t forget, he just didn’t care.

 

“I had noticed you two coming every once and awhile, but I hadn’t met Sans until he scraped his knee —er— knee-bone on a cart.”

 

“what’d you do?” If Papyrus remembered correctly, she rushed to his side and pulled out her first aid kit.

 

“I just put a bandaid on him, I kept them on me because I’m so clumsy with the machinery and cut my fingers often.” She smiled, lifting her fingers to show the colorful array of bandaids. “But Sans seemed to appreciate it, even if he was a little tsundere about it.”

 

Papyrus snickered. Sans had always been cute like that.

 

“That’s when you came over, once Sans had been bandaged.”

 

“and what’d i do?” He had immediately ignored her and pretended like she didn’t exist as he checked to see if Sans was okay.

 

“You went straight to your brother to see if he was alright. I-It was... very kind and admirable. Your worry over him... Even though he tried to brush you off as an annoyance, I could tell he was happy you were there.” She brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, “It was... sweet...”

 

“hmm.” All these compliments were foreign to Papyrus.

 

“A-anyway, after that Sans had visited the amusement park more often. This time, without you. Which was a l-little disappointing... But I really enjoyed Sans’ visits!” She avoided Papyrus’ striking eyelights, “I just... enjoyed it when you were there, too.”

 

“really?” Papyrus smirked. He liked that.

 

She nodded.

 

“cute.”

 

It was as if her entire face exploded a steaming red. “C-cute?!”

 

“don’t die on me, now.”

 

“I-I wasn’t! I was j-just, uhm, not expecting...” She bashfully covered part of her face with her hands.

 

Papyrus liked the effect he had on her. He liked how much control he had. He liked that she wanted his approval more than anything, and would ignore his insults and temper if it meant being near him. He liked that she wanted him more than Sans-!!

 

Whoa, when did that thought enter his head? Papyrus had always put Sans before himself, he should be wanting her to be with Sans! ... But he didn’t? Maybe he could just have this one thing... And  _ of course _ it wouldn’t last forever, and she’ll run crying to Sans. So it’d be a win win. Papyrus gets this new play thing, and Sans will get the girl in the end. So technically, Papyrus was doing him a favor. ...Right? Right! ...

 

“what shifts do you work at the amusement park?”

 

“I-...Uh, what?”

 

“i want to visit you.”

 

The thumping of her heart beat was loud enough that Papyrus could hear it, echoing in the empty corridor where Papyrus’ soul should’ve been. Her ruby blush flushed her face once again, but her expression was nothing but shock.

 

“R-Really?”

 

Papyrus smirked. He had her like a fish on a hook.

 

 

 

 


	3. Irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus visits you.

The distant sound of joyful screaming hit Papyrus’ head like a sledgehammer. Papyrus had never liked the amusement park, but Sans loved it so Papyrus was practically a regular.

Ugh, where was Y/n anyway? The girl said her shift was around this time, so where was-?

Wait a second. That worker carrying that bag of cotton candy twice the size of her actual body was her, wasn’t it? Papyrus had no doubt, especially when she tripped over her feet clumsily for just a second before regaining her pace.

Papyrus exhaled. Maybe he should just go home, he had a nice bottle of BBQ waiting in the fridge and wouldn’t it be funny to see her fret when he didn’t show up? He could practically see it now, her expression furrowed with worry and eyes filled with te-

Wait, was she wearing a skirt?

Papyrus followed behind the girl. Yes. She was. Papyrus didn’t know the work uniforms required skirts? It was professionally cut and down to her knees, buuuuuut...

“it should be shorter.” Papyrus mused, using one finger to lift the skirt up. Just as he suspected, they were striped.

“AEE!” The girl screamed, making Papyrus crack a smile as she tripped over herself in an attempt to escape, scattering the ginormous bag of cotton candy in the process. “D-Don-!”

“hmm?”

The girl’s eyes changed from fear to awe when they landed on Papyrus. He’d never admit it, but that made him smile ever so slightly. “P-Papyrus! You came?”

“excellent perceptive skills, detective.” He rolled his eyelights, stepping over her. “really, how did you solve the case?”

Papyrus continued walking, but he could hear her scrambling as she picked up all her cotton candy and rushed to follow him.

“Well, I didn’t think you would...” She smiled, sheepishly. “I was kinda expecting you to not show up, if I had known I would’ve...”

Papyrus twitched. There goes that image of her despair when he wouldn’t show up. With one flick, Papyrus knocked over her tower of cotton candy.

“Ah!” Papyrus ignored her and kept walking as she hurried to pick it all up again. Sure enough, she made it back at his side again. “I would’ve been more prepared...” She continued.

“how so?”

“Well...” She looked away, “I wouldn’t be carrying all this cotton candy for one...”

“really?” He tipped it over again, but this time she was prepared for it as she caught herself, stumbling over just slightly but keeping the cotton candy up straight. Sneaky klutz... Papyrus knocked it over with a smack. “what else?”

The girl once again scampered to get all of her cotton candy, and once again hurried to his side. “M-Maybe I wouldn’t have taken my break so we could spend some time together...”

“hmm. that’s funny. sounds like something couples do.”

“Or friends?”

"friends don’t go out of their way to spend time with each other.”

The girl smiled in a way that made Papyrus incredibly annoyed, “Then I must have wonderful friends.”

Papyrus knocked over her cotton candy again.

“regardless, that’s not what  _normal_  friends do.” Papyrus didn’t wait as she continued to hurry collecting the cotton candy. “so, therefore it’s something that...?” He trailed off so she could finish it.

“...Couples do?”

“there’s the protege.” Papyrus faked a gasp. “wait, but that can’t be right! you said you were fine with me just  _knowing_  your feelings!”

“Oh, don’t worry, I am.” She smiled. “If you don’t want to spend time with me, that’s perfectly fine.”

Grrrrr. This girl.

“you don’t even sound like you love me.”

“I do.” She said, plainly.

“really? because last time i checked, people who love each other do anything to be together.”

“You’re thinking of lust.” She replied.

This girl was really getting on Papyrus’ nerves. Fine. If she was in love with him already, it shouldn’t be to hard to get her to lust for him too. Papyrus had seduced countless women before, she should be no different.

“maybe i am.” Papyrus grabbed her wrist, effectively causing her to drop all her cotton candy. But before she could reach down to pick them back up, he kissed her wrist, long and smooth.

“P-P-Papyrus!” She exclaimed, trying to pull away, but her ruby complexion was convincing him to pull her closer. “S-stop! We’re not-!”

He ignored her, grabbing her other wrist and walking her back into a wall. “i don’t want to hear it.”

“I’m not even-! Ah!” Papyrus slammed both of his hands against the wall behind her. Ladies were always suckers for that. “P...Papyrus...”

Now he had her. He couldn’t help from smiling. Her voice was as shaky as her resolve. He leaned down to her neck, leaving his warm breath to travel down her spine. She was shaking as she put her hands against his chest, unable to fully resist. In a low and smooth voice, Papyrus mused, “yes, love?”

Suddenly, Papyrus was pushed back, and the girl was running. What? He did everything right? Why was she... Hey, wait!

Papyrus ran after her grabbing her arm and pulling her back. She turned around to face him but was trying to wriggle out of his grip. But she all but stopped when something caught her eye. Papyrus almost turned around to look at what she was looking at, but opted for asking, “where are you- ?!”

**_SMACK!_ **

Papyrus dropped her arm. 

Did she just...? 

. . . 

**H i t   h i m ?**

Papyrus felt rage boil in between his ribs ten thousand times hotter than the hand mark across his face.

“I told you, Papyrus, I don’t want to be with you!” Her voice was uncharacteristically strong, “So leave me alone!”

**Leave her alone? Leave _HER_  alone?! When he gets done with her, that so-called brave voice will be hoarse from the  _screams_ of pain and pleasure he’ll rip straight from her throat until she’s  _coughing_  blood from-!!**

“PAPYRUS?” The familiar voice was like a waterfall cooling the fire from his ribs.

“m’lord?” Papyrus turned. What was he...?

Despite his best efforts to hide it, Sans was smiling under his bandanna. “I, UHM, TAKE IT THE DATE DIDN’T GO WELL?”

Papyrus looked back at the girl. She glanced back at him, that soft look in her eyes being unchanging and still holding affection. But as soon as it was there, she was gone, turning to get back to her work. Huh. Not bad.

Papyrus didn’t know whether it was from the leftover conniption that just held him or the relief that his brother didn’t catch them only to be brokenhearted, but Papyrus felt a strange warmth spark into his feeling.

“it didn’t go as planned.” He hummed, his eyes trained on the girl.

“OH, WELL!” Sans’ jovial voice brought Papyrus’ attention back to his brother. “THERE ARE PLENTY OF FISH IN THE SEA! AND, REALLY, YOU’D PROBABLY BE BEST MATCHED WITH A FISH ANYWAY!”

Papyrus shrugged. 

“BESIDES, SHE WAS PROBABLY JUST GIVING YOU A PITY DATE, OR TRYING TO GET CLOSER TO ME!”

“your probably right, m’lord.”


	4. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is a stalker, and Sans is a sabotaging back stabber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

“-AND THEN ALPHYS SAID, ‘NOT JUST THE HEAD, BUT THE NECK TOO!’ HA! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!!” Sans said, shoving a spoonful of Marshmallow Madness cereal in his mouth. “I ALMOST STARTED LAUGHING IF I WASN’T THE MOST RESPECTABLE PERSON THERE!”

 

“how prestigious, m’lord.” Papyrus adored it when his brother would retell his stories of being in the royal guard. Sans had always dreamed of being in the royal guard, and when auditions came around, Papyrus had made  _sure_ the competition became… incapable. And now, Sans excitedly rambles about their meetings everytime he comes hope from one, and everytime Papyrus listens intently. Even if he’s heard the story 13 times.

 

“I KNOW! I BET MS. ALPHYS THOUGHT SO, TOO! SHE MUST’VE BEEN SO IMPRESSED WITH MY COMPOSURE! MWAHAHA!” Sans excitedly shoved more Marshmallow Madness in his mouth. 

 

Papyrus leaned on his wrist, taking a sip of coffee. “you’re the coolest one there, m’lord. undoubtedly, alphys must think your the best fitted to be second in command.”

 

“RIGHT!” Sans’ smile grew, before it fell to a scowl. “BUT THAT LOVE-FORSAKEN SELF-PROCLAIMED ‘POWER COUPLE’ BRATTY AND CATTY STILL HOLD THAT SPOT CAPTIVE!! GRRRRR!  **WRETCHES!** ”

 

Papyrus calmly took another sip of coffee. “alphys obviously only keeps them in that position out of pity, m’lord. if you were second in command, everyone else would become to jealous of your abilities and power.”

 

“YEAH…” Sans thought for a second, before grinning triumphantly. “OF COURSE! NO WONDER THE OTHERS ARE ALWAYS GIVING ME ANNOYING SIDE GLANCES! USELESS CADS CAN’T EVEN CONTAIN THEIR OWN JEALOUSY! MWAHAHAA!”

 

Papyrus hummed in agreement, before standing and slipping on his jacket.

 

“NOW, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Sans asked, quickly gobbling down the rest of his cereal. “I CAN BARELY GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT THE DOOR, AND NOW ALL OF THE SUDDEN YOU’RE  _WILLINGLY_  ACTUALLY DOING SOMETHING WITH YOUR PATHETIC LIFE?”

 

“muffet’s, m’lord.” Papyrus lied. “we’re all out of bbq sauce.”

 

“EW. THIS EARLY?” Sans scrunched up his nasal bone in disgust. “YOU’RE SO GROSS. WELL,  _I’M_  GOING TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!”

 

Drat. That was Papyrus’ plan. “should i join you, m’lord?”

 

“NO.” Sans didn’t even bother looking at Papyrus as he slipped on his gloves.

 

“…” Papyrus shifted, “…but i could-”

 

“I DON’T WANT YOU EVER GOING TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK.” Sans said, coldly. “ **EVER**.”

 

“yes, m’lord.”

 

Sans grinned, “DON’T YOU WANNA AVOID Y/N, ANYWAY? THAT WAS A REALLY ROUGH REJECTION! I WOULDN’T KNOW WHAT THAT’S LIKE!”

 

“right…”

 

Sans tightened his bandanna as he stepped out, “TRUST ME, PAPY, IT’S FOR THE BEST! HAVE FUN IN YOUR GREASE TRAP!”

 

“yes, m’lord.”

 

And with that, the door closed. Now, Papyrus could do the good and respectable thing, and go to Muffet’s to stock up on BBQ sauce while simultaneously getting slammed. That did sound like a fun plan… but you know what sounded more fun? Stalking Sans and Y/n.

 

Regardless of what Papyrus was doing, he decided it was an even better idea if it involved Muffet’s BBQ sauce. Picking up a spare bottle he had in his room, Papyrus ‘took a shortcut’ to the amusement park. He took a swig, before hiding in the bushes. 

 

Now let’s see… where did that girl usually work… The rides? Papyrus teleported to each one, but no such luck. The carnival games? But alas, even after checking those, she wasn’t there either. What about the cotton candy stand, was she-?

 

“AND THAT’S WHEN ALPHYS SAID, ‘AND NOT JUST THE HEAD, BUT THE NECK TOO!’” Papyrus jumped at the sound of Sans’ jovial voice. The former quickly teleported behind a carnival stand, peeking out from behind the brightly colored wall.

 

Sans was hooking an arm around the girl’s, a soft magenta almost coloring his face. The girl, on the other hand, looked a little shocked at Sans’ words as she pushed a cart of cotton candy.

 

“Oh my goodness, that’s gruesome!”

 

“I KNOW! IT WAS HILARIOUS!!” Sans posed, “BUT I KEPT MY COMPOSURE THE ENTIRE TIME, OF COURSE! IT WAS INCREDIBLE IMPRESSIVE!”

 

“I’m sure it was.” She smiled softly, obviously still a little irked about what he said before. Despite this, she shook her head and continued on anyway, “So how are you doing, Sans? You’re not mad at me for-”

 

“DUMPING MY DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER LIKE A HOT POTATO?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that… He’s not mad… is he?”

 

“OH, HE’S LIVID!!” Sans lied. “ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS!! I HAD NEVER SEEN HIM HATE A PERSON SO MUCH IN MY LIFE! IT WAS VERY AWFUL. MY BROTHER IS THE WORST.”

 

Well, Papyrus could agree with that last part, but livid? Looks like Sans was playing dirty rules to get what he wanted.

 

“F-furious?” She started to shake. Huh, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad… In fact, maybe he could have a little fun with this. The girl started to sweat, “H-he’s not too hurt, is he?”

 

“YEAH, YOU REALLY MADE HIM HATE YOU. HE DOESN’T WANT TO EVER TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE. THAT’S WHAT HE SAID, WORD FOR WORD! IF YOU SEE HIM AGAIN, YOU SHOULD PROBABLY RUN THE OTHER WAY.”

 

“O-Oh, geez…”

 

“ENOUGH ABOUT MY STUPID BROTHER, LET’S SHIFT THE FOCUS BACK TO ME! THE MORE INTERESTING TOPIC!” 

 

The girl laughed, a light sound that Papyrus only really heard when she was around Sans. That seemed to make Papyrus a bit uncomfortable. “You’re so funny, Sans.”

 

Sans flushed a sweet magenta. “Y-YEAH? I-I’M A PRETTY FUN SKELETON TO HANG AROUND!”

 

“You could say you’re… a skelefun?” Papyrus couldn’t help but snort at that one. That really sucked.

 

Sans, on the other hand, faked a strained laugh, “HA HA! WOW! THAT WASN’T AWFUL OR EAR-GRATING AT ALL! HA HA HA!”

 

The girl seemed to notice this anyway and only laughed harder. “Sorry, sorry, I know it was bad! Here, to make up for it, I’ll treat you to some ice cream, how does that sound?”

 

Sans’ smile turned genuine as he squeezed the girl’s arm a little tighter, “IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU’RE ALREADY FORGIVEN, Y/N!”


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stalking continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to change all the chapter names to feelings Papyrus is steadily feeling by being around Y/n.
> 
> I like to think Papyrus is kind of using her as a homebase, kind of? Papyrus only feels things around Sans, so he loves being around Sans because of that and also because he loves him, but Papyrus is starting to feel things around Y/n sooooo

Papyrus waited until he was sure Sans was leaving the amusement park for good, which turned out to be a lot longer than expected. Sans had stuck to the girl like glue the entire day, not letting go of her arm once, even after they had ice cream. When you said you needed two hands to push the cotton candy cart, Sans had offered to do it for you, easily pushing the cart with one hand. Sans had always been especially talented, but boy did his energy make Papyrus tired. He could barely keep an eye socket open by the end of the day.

 

But finally, the sun went down, and if there is one thing that Sans never misses it’s a deadline. Including his sleep deadline. Sans had said his goodbyes to the girl, awkwardly trying to kiss her on the cheek while she was too preoccupied with a passing butterfly to notice and completely dodged it, before he waved her goodbye with a bright magenta face.

 

Finally with a sigh, the girl started pushing her cart back.

 

Now, Purple was going to make his entrance, probably leaning on the cart or something casual and attractive like that, and maybe start off with a casual mark on how she  **_refused_ ** him so rudely. Well, he  _ was  _ going to do that, until some red-faced moron walked up to Y/n.

 

“Y/n!” Who was this guy? He was wearing what looked like some business casual office outfit, like a brain dead bore. “How’d you do today?”

 

“Hi, Benny.” She politely smiled. “I did pretty well, I think. I sold more than yesterday.”

 

“Really? That’s great!” He scratched the back of his head, a brightness coming to his features at her attention. “You did great today!”

 

“Thank you!” She was just being polite. Obviously. There was no way she was actually giving this guy the time of day even as just a friend.

 

Of course, he took it the wrong way and started chatting with her more. “Hey, so I’ve noticed you decided to take my advice on wearing skirts more often? I-It, ah, looks really nice one you!”

 

**_Who in the underground was this guy?_ **

 

“Yes, I have, and thank you.” She continued pushing her cart.

 

“Sooooo...” ‘Benny’ drawled on like a drunken idiot. “Who was with you today? He, uhm, seemed real close to you...”

 

“That was Sans.” She mused, completely unaware of this human drooling all over her like a dog. “He’s a really close friend of mine.”

 

“Oh, that’s nice...” He looked away, sheepishly. “You two aren’t...?”

 

“No.” She kept her eyes forward. “I have someone else I like.”

 

“Oh...” He looked to the floor, a stupid smile on his face. “That’s nice...”

 

You laughed at this, “You already said that.”

 

“R-right! Well, I’ve gotta go check the sales count real quick!” Benny gave an awkward wave. Like an idiot. “Keep up the good work, Y/n!”

 

“Thank you.” She called back, not even looking at him. At least  _ she _ had some sense to her.

 

And, thank Toriel, ‘Benny’ was finally gone. Papyrus probably couldn’t take much more awkward smalltalk and thinly veiled attempts at having a fulfilling life much longer. But he was gone, and that meant...

 

The girl turned around, picking some litter up off the ground and threw it in a nearby trashcan. But when she turned around, Papyrus was leaning on the cart, leading her to jump with a start.

 

“P-Papyrus?!”

 

“who was that?”

 

Instantaneously, her face warmed with a rosy color just at the sight of him. A smile briefly crossed his face at that thought. An effect that he had on her. Not Sans, not ‘ _ Benny _ ’, he  _ alone  _ had that effect on her .  Then, the thought of ‘Benny’ made him scowl again. 

 

“I didn’t expect to see you...” She was looking toward the ground, guiltily.

 

“you didn’t answer my question. who  _ the fu- _ ”

 

“That was Benny.” She put a hand on his, looking intently in his eyelights. “He’s my boss.”

 

Papyrus stared at her. She seemed to be trying to... disarm him. Why would he need to be disarmed? Papyrus was perfectly fine if she wanted her boss to mentally screw her all day, undressing her with those beady little eyes of his. It wasn’t Papyrus’ business and  _ he  _ sure didn’t care. He doesn’t do  _ caring _ .

 

Papyrus took his hand back, stuffing it in his pockets. “he wants to get you in bed.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” She said, light heartedly, only  _ infuriating  _ Papyrus. Who does she think she-?! “Even if Benny did like me, which  _ he doesn’t _ , he couldn’t have me if he wanted me. I only love you.”

 

Something about her choice of words... was calming. Papyrus hated it.

 

“really? is that so?” Papyrus said, coldly. “forgive my skepticism. after all, you said, and i quote, ‘Papyrus, I don’t want to be with you! So leave me alone!’”

 

“O-Oh, right...” Suddenly, guilt and nervousness clouded her features, the look pleasing Papyrus.

 

“oh, yeah.” Papyrus leaned on the cart. “that.”

 

“I’m really  _ really _ sorry, Papyrus...” She grabbed the end of her skirt, twisting it into knots. “I didn’t mean to be so mean about it, I didn’t want to hurt your feelings at all, but I saw Sans and I just...”

 

“well, too late for that.” Papyrus rolled his eyelights. Hurt his feelings? What a joke. But apparently, that was what struck a chord with Y/n.

 

“I-I-?” She almost started  _ shaking _ . Now that was cute. “Y-You’re not sad about it or anything, r-right?”

 

Papyrus thought about how to answer long and hard. Obviously, he wasn’t ‘sad’ about anything. She was an idiot. If he said no, he could keep his pride over ‘being sad’ or whatever stupid idea she put in her head and move on with the conversation. But... she looked two seconds away from crying over him, and that was a hard opportunity to pass up.

 

“well, you weren’t very kind to me...” There ya go, leave it open ended and let her imagination fill in the gaps. No pride lost.

 

The look on her face was  _ golden _ . Truly  _ priceless _ . She was all parts shocked, devastated, and worried, and it was  _ adorable _ . And before Papyrus even knew it, she had crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pathetically.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m so  _ so sorry _ ! I shouldn’t have said those harsh words to you, I didn’t mean them! I didn’t mean them in the slightest! I do want to be with you, I really do!” Oh,  _ this was good _ . “Please please PLEASE don’t be hurt over them! I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy again!”

 

The grin Papyrus had spread across his face was  _ impossible _ to rival. Not only did he get a desperate apology, but she was admitting she really  _ did  _ want to be with him? AND she was begging for him and saying things like ‘I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy’? Papyrus felt his breath get heavy at the thought of what he could make her do for him...

 

“i don’t know...” He shifted, his hands hovering just above her nearly shaking body, wandering to see where he should start first to ensure she fully ‘makes him happy’. “your words were  _ very  _ harsh... almost  _ unforgivable _ without the proper... apology...” Papyrus started to pant, a tongue swelling in his mouth.

 

“You’re right.” Papyrus was teeming with anticipation. So close... Her body was so close. He could hear her pulse, her blood, her  _ heart _ . He wanted to hear her cry out for him again, but this time in a self-serving, desperate way. To hear her voice beg him to be gentle, only to find out she  _ loves  _ it  _ so much more _ when he’s not. And then, just as she’s about to be fully satiated, he’d adhere to her previous begs,  _ torturing _ her with just a taste and never letting her have anymore regardless of how much she’d  _ grovel  _ for him. The perfect revenge, so to speak. “You deserve better.”

 

... Wait, what?

 

She pushed away from him, and all of the sudden he felt a shiver of cold vacancy. 

 

“I promise I won’t go near you and your brother again, Papyrus!” She had tears in her eyes, pulling Papyrus back to reality. “I’m sorry I was so mean to you!”

 

The girl turned around quickly, just about to rush off, when Papyrus grabbed her arm, thoroughly annoyed. “stop.”

 

“Papyrus, it’s okay, you don’t have to-!”

 

“i’m not sad or hurt or whatever you think i am, your apology was enough.” He said dryly, mostly just irritated she wasn’t falling at his feet right then.

 

“O-Oh...” The blush returned to her cheeks. At least that was nice. “That’s good. I’m glad you’re not feeling bad.”

 

Papyrus sighed, exaggeratedly as he rolled his eyelights. But before he could comment, his phone went off. He didn’t even have to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

 

He tapped his phone and held it to where his ear would be. “yes, m’lord?”

 

- _ PAPYRUS?! _ WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, IT’S GETTING LATE!!-

 

Papyrus had to pull the phone away from his skull for just a second to regain hearing on the right side of his head. The girl looked at him quizzically, but he just ignored her.

 

“sorry, m’lord. i’m at muffet's.

 

- _**I’M** _ **AT** **MUFFET'S,** **_PAPYRUS_ ** **.** -

 

...

 

“the other muffet's.”

 

- **_P A P Y R U S ._ ** -

 

“on my way home now, see you then, m’lord.” Papyrus quickly hung up before Sans could scream at him as he let out a sigh. Papyrus looked up at Y/n. She was tilting her head curiously, blissfully unaware of the problems she was causing him.

 

“thanks for nothing, idiot.” He flicked her in between the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus can you like stop being a jerk for .2 seconds that'd be great.

**Author's Note:**

> SF!Pap needs a lil more love.


End file.
